


Soaring High (The Rusted Wingspan Remix)

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Award Nominees, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Remix, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2009 remixthedrabble challenge: "In which River flies better under certain circumstances."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring High (The Rusted Wingspan Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Above the Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21579) by little_missmimi. 



Arousal works its way up River's spine in shuddering waves, speeding her heart and drawing lids low over her eyes, but her hands remain steady.

Long strokes of tongue; quick jabs; lingering applications of _labia oris_ to _labia majora_. Her world has narrowed to just _this_ : the yoke in her hands, pure focused pleasure between her thighs drowning out all other noise.

Her brother worries, thinks that flying-- thinks that _sex_ is beyond her; but for all the smooth, unscarred shapes his skin and Kaylee's make together, he will never comprehend.

This is the closest she ever comes to serenity.


End file.
